Promises
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Promises are pretty hard things to keep, but if it was a promise you made to your best friend, you'd do anything in your power to keep it...right? ON HIATUS.
1. Lunchtime Entertainment

**Author Note: Hey all, i know i said i wasn't going to be writing anything other than Camp Rock, but thanks to an amazing friend of mine who i'm doing some beta work for atm, i got inspired to write a Liley!!**

**Now this friend of mine is also my beta as well, 'cos he is just so awesome and i owe him a lot!! He's the reason i kept this story instead of just deleting it! The story this is inspired by is his own Liley that he is in the middle of writing as i speak....err type...but anyway, the dude that i'm on about is none other than the one, the only Lord Jellyfish himself!! Oh you know it's true!!**

**-ahem- anyway, when he publishes his Liley, if you like this one then you should without a doubt check out his, 'cos it rocks!! Alright? **

**Well...on with the show =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Lunchtime Entertainment**

**Lilly's POV**

"Fuck you, Miley! Alright, just fuck you!" I screamed at her across the cafeteria.

"What the fuck- Lilly, what the hell is the matter with you?" A very good question…I wasn't at all sure where the rage had suddenly come from…actually that's a lie! I did know, but I wasn't sure **why** I was suddenly voicing it!

"You're what's the matter with me! What the fuck, are you stupid?" She stared at me, bewildered by my behaviour.

This wasn't like me at all; I was usually a very cool, calm person. But not today. Today was going to be an exception…a **big **exception.

I just had to get it out of my system once and for all. She had to know.

I'd had it bottled up inside me for so long now, that it was a wonder I'd lasted this long! After everything that's happened, that she's done…it's a miracle I didn't do this a **long** time ago.

"Lilly, I don't understand-"

"Of course you wouldn't! Why the hell would you? It's not like I'm your best friend or anything! So why should you care about me at all!?" Oliver rose from his seat next to me.

"Hey, Lils? I think maybe you should take this somewhere else." He looked nervously round the cafeteria at all the other kids, watching us curiously.

He was probably afraid I'd do something, or say something stupid. Like, I don't know, tell everyone that Miley was Hannah Montana!

But I wouldn't. I had promised that I wouldn't and I **never **break my promises.

Unlike some people.

"You're such a bitch! And a liar! I never figured you for the two-faced bitch type but I guess looks can be deceiving!" She was still stood there staring at me like she didn't have a clue.

Bitch.

"Okay, come on Lils, time to go!" Oliver started dragging me towards the door, but I wasn't finished yet.

"You **promised **me, Miley! You **swore **to me, but I guess your promises don't mean anything do they? Maybe I should break my promise too!" I raised my eyebrows meaningfully and I saw the look of terror on her face.

"You wouldn't…"

"No. You're right, I wouldn't. Because I keep my promises! I'm not you!" Oliver finally managed to get a firm grip on my arm and dragged me backwards out the cafeteria.

The last thing I saw was the look of sudden understanding on her face. She knew and I wasn't about to let it drop.

I'd get her back. Make her wish she'd kept her big mouth shut!

"Seriously Lilly! Have you been working out? 'Cos you're not half strong!" Oliver pulled me along the corridors and out the front doors, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but it wouldn't work this time, sorry Ollie.

I didn't fight him anymore, just let him lead me out the school into the afternoon sunshine.

"Bitch. Thinks she can get away with screwing me over! Well she better think again, 'cos Lilly Truscott doesn't take shit from anyone!"

"Lilly, please! I don't know what this is about and I don't think I want to, but can you **please** just drop it! It's Miley, for god's sake! She can't have done something **that** bad!"

"Why are you sticking up for her, Oliver? I thought you were meant to be **my** best friend!"

"I am, Lils! But I'm Miley's friend too! Anyway, I was just saying, no need to take my head off." He mumbled, letting go of me now.

"Awh I'm sorry, Ollie, I didn't mean to snap at you! It's just….**her! **I'm serious, Oliver, I'm going to get her back! She thinks she's so big just 'cos she's Hannah fucking Montana! She won't be so big when I'm done with her, I can promise you that!" I hadn't meant to take it out on Oliver, he was only trying to help, but I was determined to show Miley fucking Stewart just what would happen when she fucked around with me.

"Please, Lil, don't do something you're gonna regret later, ok?" Oliver begged me.

He was scared…even though he only knew a little of what I was capable of.

And what I was going to do to Miley would make her wish she'd never come here.

Because I wasn't finished with her.

Far from it.

-------------

**Author Note: Soooo? What did you think? Is it worth me posting the next chapter or not? Let me know, alright =)**

**Oh and i just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories, be it my other Hannah Montana or my Camp Rock ones, you are all awesome and make me very happy =) Later guys**


	2. Spotted…so what will she do?

**Author Note: The second chapter for you lovely people who have already read and reviewed!! Because i love you that much XD Glad you liked the first chapter, btw, i know it was kinda scary...i think i even kinda freaked myself out writing it!! I mean, I don't even know what Lilly's gonna do so =S**

**Oh well!!  
I just wanna say thanks again to my awesome Beta, Lord Jellyfish!! You rock, dude!! **

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Spotted…so what will she do?**

**Miley's POV**

I watched as a desperate Oliver dragged a furious Lilly out of the cafeteria and away.

I hadn't got it when she had been shouting at me across the room, I hadn't understood her sudden anger or even what the heck she was on about!

But I got it now.

The promise. My promise to her, and hers to me.

The one I'd sworn to keep till the day I died!

The one I'd broken only hours after making.

"Shit…" I stared down at the table, still standing.

I could feel the eyes on me, hundreds of them and for the first time in my life, I hated it. I didn't want to be the centre of attention, I just wanted to go sit in a corner and cry.

Without looking at anyone, I dumped the rest of my lunch in the bin and headed out of the cafeteria after Oliver and Lilly.

I scanned the corridors and peered into all the classrooms as I walked past them, but my two best friends were nowhere to be found.

So I did the only thing that I could.

I ran. And I cried.

I fled out the school and down the steps as tears streamed down my face. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going I just wanted to get away from school as fast as I possibly could.

I heard someone yell my name but I didn't care. I just kept on running, finding it harder and harder to see where I was going as tears blurred my vision and the sobs hurt my head.

Lilly was right. I was a bitch.

She was my best friend and I betrayed her!

But the worst thing was, at the time, I never even thought about her. About what it would do to her, I was only thinking about myself.

_Stupid two-faced Miley Stewart does it again! I fuck up the one thing that meant more to me than anything else! I'm surprised she didn't hit me, or do something worse to me for what I've done._

_In fact I wish she had, and then at least maybe I wouldn't feel so goddamn guilty!_

…_.There I go again. Thinking about myself. Fuck, I hate it. I just want to die!_

"Miley?" Someone grabbed my arm as I passed them, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up to see Jackson stood there, concern on his face.

"Miley, are you okay?" Another sobbed took over my body and I couldn't speak.

I just flung my arms round him and cried into his shoulder. I felt him hesitantly put his arms round me, pulling me with him to one side of the street out of the way of everyone else.

"Miles? What's happened?" I just shook my head; I didn't want to talk about it. "Come on then, I better get you home. Can't stay out here chatting all day, can we?"

I had never been more grateful that I had a brother like Jackson. I knew he wouldn't pry, because he understood that I didn't want to, and couldn't, talk about it.

And I also knew that when I did talk about it to him, he wouldn't judge, he'd just look at it reasonably, maybe be a little biased because he was my big brother, but I knew I could trust him.

Jackson took me home, not letting go of me until we were in the house and even then he came back and sat with me on the couch.

"Miles, do you want me to get you anything? I could call dad if you want?" I shook my head again, I didn't want to disturb dad, he had enough on his plate as it was without me and my fucked up life.

Suddenly the phone started ringing, making me jump. Jackson reached round me and answered it.

"Hello? ...Yeah she's here, do you wanna talk to her?" He nodded and held the phone away from his mouth and whispered. "It's Oliver, you wanna talk to him?"

I thought about it for a second, staring at the phone. Did I want to talk to him? I wasn't sure at all. He didn't know anything; at least I hadn't told him anything, maybe Lilly…

I screwed my eyes shut, and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I held out my hand for the phone.

"Here she is, Oliver." Jackson handed it me. "I'll just be upstairs, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Jackson."

I waited until he had disappeared before putting the phone to my ear.

"Oliver?"

"_Miles? Are you okay? I saw you run out of school, I tried to catch up to you but you're pretty fast!"_

So it had been Oliver who shouted me! So that meant…oh god. Lilly must have been with him….she must have seen me…

"Oliver? You…were you…when you were…was she…?" I couldn't get it out, but he understood.

"_Yeah…she saw you too. I'm so sorry about what happened, Miles! Lilly, she just…I don't even know what's going on with her at the moment, but she didn't mean it! Any of it!"_

"Thanks, Ollie, but I know what she meant. And she meant every word of it." I heard him sigh.

"_Miles, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but…I'm worried about you, okay? About both of you! This isn't like you guys and I don't like it, Miley!"_

"I know you don't, Ollie, and I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it. But you should just stay out, it's for the best. We'll…I'll work it out."

"_Sure, Miley, but just…be careful, okay? I've never seen Lilly like that! I don't know what went on with you two, but she is seriously upset. I'm just afraid she might do something….something stupid." _

As his words sunk in, my mind went into shock.

What did he mean 'do something stupid?' Like she might….hurt herself, or….

No. No! Oh god, no, she couldn't! I couldn't lose her all because I'm a selfish bitch!

"_Miley? Are you okay?"_

I glanced at the phone in my hand, I'd almost forgotten about Oliver.

"Y-Yeah. I'm…I'm fine, Ollie, just fine."

"_Oh. Okay 'cos you were muttering something about 'losing her'…"_

Shit, I'd said it out loud!

"No, I…I didn't mean…" I trailed off.

"_Miley?"_

"I don't want to lose her, Oliver. She's my best friend, I…I love her." There was silence on the other end for a long moment.

"_Miley, listen to me. You won't lose her, because I'll help, alright? I'll talk to her, stay with her…make sure she doesn't do….anything."_

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me.

"Thank you, Oliver."

"_It's no problem, Miles. I don't want her to do something she's gonna regret either. And I hate seeing you two fight so I'll do anything."_

"Sure. Yeah, I know."

"_Okay, then I'll go. I hope…I hope you're feeling better, Miles. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah…sure. Bye Ollie." I stayed frozen on the couch, the phone still pressed to my ear even after the line went dead.

My brain was going into over drive. I kept imagining all the possibilities, all the outcomes…everything Lilly could do…

Oh god, I just wanted it to go away, I hated it. I hated myself!

I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose Lilly.

Not after everything we…

I love her and I would do anything to make this right, I just…I can't stand losing her, especially after that night…

-----------

**Author Note: Sooooo? You on the edge of your seat yet? XD  
****I know i am!! I'm finding out all this along with you!! 'Cos i hadn't actually planned this story!! Kinda came out of a bad/frustrated mood and an awesome story (that i did not write, unfortunately!! It rocks and i'd love to be able to write like that but oh well!) Anyway, review and let me know what you think so far!! ****You guys rock =) later!!**


	3. TwoTimer

**Author Note: Aaaand Chapter 3 =) 'Cos i'm bored mainly, but it was there so i thought 'why not!?' lol**

**A massive thanks to my dude and awesome Beta, Lord Jellyfish!! Without him i would be kicking myself for all the stupid mistakes i make!! You keep me on track, dude, so thank you =)**

**Now...onwards!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!! ('Cos if i did, Jake Ryan would have been shot, or be gay with Oliver and Miley and Lilly would have been together from the start!! Also Lilly and Miley both would have had a fling with Mikayla!! 'Cos COME ON!! That is pretty damn hot!! XD)**

**Two-Timer**

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Lil!"

"Oliver? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, can't your best friend drop by to see you for no reason?" I held his gaze as he smiled at me.

"Oliver."

"Alright, alright, I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I nodded as he gave in.

"Oliver, I don't need a babysitter, y'know."

"I'm not here because of… No Lils, we just thought if I stayed you wouldn't-"

"What?" I stopped him mid sentence; he looked at me, confused.

"Huh?"

"You said 'we'." His eyes went wide.

"Uh no I didn't. I said…me! Yeah that's it!"

"Oliver." I glared at him; I knew exactly what he'd done and who he'd meant.

"Lilly please!"

"No, Ollie! I trusted you! And you go behind my back like that! I mean what the hell?"

"Lilly please, she's worried about you! And so am I! I don't want you doing something that could hurt you or anyone else! Things are bad enough between you two without you going all Hitler on us!"

"Fuck's sake, Ollie! Don't you get it!? I have to do this! I have to show her that she can't get away with this! She hurt me bad, Oliver! And I just…I have to do **something!**" I felt the tears coming.

For the first time since I found out she had broken her promise, I wasn't angry, I just wanted to cry. I wanted to just let everything go and cry until it didn't hurt anymore.

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry!" He looked uncomfortable, like he thought it was his fault.

But it wasn't. It's never his fault; he's too damn nice to ever hurt anyone. I know I shouldn't have shouted at him. He cares, I know he does…unlike **some **people.

"No, Ollie, no. It's not you, I just…" A sob shook my body and I flung my arms round him, catching him off guard as he stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Lils please don't cry! What ever it is, I promise we can get through it! **All** of us!" He hugged me back; a little awkwardly, yeah, but I knew he just wanted me to be okay again. But… it wasn't that fucking simple! God…he had no idea just how much I wanted his words to be true, but I knew that there was little to no chance of that **ever** happening.

Because…because she just didn't care. She didn't care about me at all; why else would she have broken her promise?

"I-I love her, Ollie, but-but I just don't see **how!**"

That was the honest truth.

I did love her. More than anything.

Even though I wanted to kill her, I knew I could never live without her.

"We'll find a way! But you gotta talk to her, Lilly! She was…she was pretty upset when I called her before, maybe she… god, I don't know, maybe she does care more than you think!" I shook my head; for god's sake, how could she?

No. No she didn't care. It was all just a front for Oliver, to make him think like that. Tomorrow everything will just go back to how it was; maybe she'd be even more popular! 'Cos people would feel bad for her that 'Crazy Truscott' decided it was time to scream at her, instead of Jake fucking Ryan or Amber and Ashley like she usually did.

"No, Oliver. I'm sorry, but I **have **to do this." I let go of him and stepped away, wiping my face with my sleeve.

Oliver stared at me. I knew he saw the determination in my eyes, the resolution that he'd never ever been able to change when it was firm enough. But he'd still try, I knew that.

"Lils please." He pleaded, but I just shook my head.

**No one** breaks Lilly Truscott's heart and gets away with it.

------------

**Author Note: Sorry it's so short, but the next couple of chapters will be a lot long, so have no fear!! Lol okay, so what did you think!? Review and let me know, alright?**

**Oh and thanks dude, for giving awesome reviews!! (Yeah you know i'm talking to you XD)**


	4. Falling out of windows hurts…

**Author Note: Ta daaaa!! Just for you!! Yeah you know who you are XD Pesky readers!! (You can all blame Mildly Deranged** **for this!! It's her fault you have to suffer 4 of my posts in one day!!)**

**Anywho....another quick thanks to my wonderful beta, Lord Jellyfish!! Without whom i'd still be bored out of my mind with nothing to look forward too!! So thanking you muchly dude, you are awesome XD**

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Falling out of windows hurts…but not as much as when you're pushed**

**Miley's POV**

I woke to the sound of ringing. My phone was next to me on my desk making that horribly annoying vibrating noise while it played Oliver's ringtone.

I rolled over to glance at my clock; the digital numbers shone bright red in the dark.

3:30am.

"Fuck me…" I reached over and grabbed my phone as the ringtone started all over again. "Hello?" I mumbled, slumping back down in bed.

"_Miley? It's me, Oliver." _He was whispering.

"Yeah I know who it is, Oliver, what do you want?"

"_Sorry, I know it's early," _I snorted but he ignored me and kept talking. _"But I'm serious, Miles, I need to know what's going on."_

I'd never heard him sound so desperate in all the time I'd known him, it actually sounded like he was about to cry.

"Ollie, what's happened?" I was completely awake now, listening intently as he swallowed hard on the other end of the line.

"_It's…it's Lilly, Miles. She…I don't know what to do. One minute she's yelling at me for talking to you, the next she's sobbing her heart out telling me that she loves you!" _I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped through my lips. _"Then she's right back to planning something stupid again! I don't know what to do, Miley! You have to help me!"_

"I…I don't know what to do either, Ollie. What could I possibly do to make it any better? It's all my fault in the first place!" I flicked on my bedside lamp as I pushed myself up in bed.

"_No, Miley, you can help, I know you can! You just gotta talk to her! Please, I'm begging you, Miles!" _He seriously did sound desperate now.

I threw back the covers and swung my legs out of bed.

"Where are you now, Ollie?"

"_At Lilly's." _Just as I thought.

"Alright listen to me, Oliver, okay? I'm gonna get dressed and sneak out, alright? Can you get out of there without waking Lilly and meet me at the skate park in fifteen minutes?"

I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I pulled a pair of jeans on. I heard him moving around, his breathing sounded so loud to me; I thought he might wake Lilly if he didn't quieten down.

"_S-Sure Miley. I'll try, okay?"_

"Good, and be careful, Ollie. You know what happened the last time you tried to climb out of a window!" I heard him laugh shakily as I pulled on my sneakers.

"_Okay, Miles. I'll see you in a bit."_

"Bye, Ollie." I threw the phone onto the bed as I pulled on a jacket and headed to my window.

-------

Fifteen minutes later I was stood at the entrance to the Skate Park, freezing my butt off as I waited for Oliver.

All the way here my mind had been whirring, going into overdrive as I tried to think of what I was going to tell Oliver.

But the one thing that stuck in my mind most of all, the thing that I couldn't stop hearing as it echoed round my head again and again.

'…_the next she's sobbing her heart out telling me that she loves you!'_

I squeezed my eyes shut; wanting to believe that it was still true, that she did still love me even after everything.

But how could it? How could she still love me? How could I ever expect her to forgive me for what I'd done to her?

I shivered again, wrapping my arms round myself to try and keep warm.

"Miley?" I whipped round to see Oliver jogging towards me.

"Hey Oliver, you took your sweet time getting here!" He stopped just in front of me, out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry, I err…had trouble getting out." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you fell out of the window again?"

"Err kinda yeah." He grinned sheepishly at me, making me laugh. "So what are we gonna do, Miley?"

I frowned.

"About what?"

"Lilly."

"Oh." I'd almost completely forgotten that's why we were here and the guilt attacked me all over again, I was such a self absorbed bitch, it was no wonder that Lilly... "I…err, I don't know, Ollie. I honestly don't know."

He sighed and started walking, grabbing my arm to make me walk with him.

"Alright, then can you at least tell me what went on with you two? I don't need everything; I just wanna know the basics! At least enough so I can maybe understand and think of a way to fix this."

"You shouldn't **have **to think of a way, Ollie! This is **my** fault, not yours!"

"Yeah, I know Miles. But you're my best friends; so I want to help at least!" It was my turn to sigh.

I was going to have to tell him something. He was putting himself in the firing line to help me, so he deserved to at least know **why** he might have his head blown off.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something!" More promises.

Why did I always want people to make them when I couldn't keep them myself? It wasn't fair on Oliver, but I needed him to promise me this.

"Sure, Miley, whatever you want."

"You have to promise me you won't interrupt till I'm done, okay?" He didn't even hesitate.

"Of course I won't, Miles. I promise." I nodded, glancing up to see him watching me earnestly, waiting for me to start.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, my heart beating a hundred miles an hour inside my chest, ready to tear itself to shreds all over again as I dragged up the memories of the last happy times I'd shared with my best friend.

And the memory of the moment when I ruined everything.

"Alright, here goes. You remember last year, the night of my 16th birthday? Well it was before the party, before anyone had even arrived yet. It was just me and Lilly in my room. She was sprawled on my bed, taking up the whole thing as I tried on every outfit I owned. It was hopeless!" I laughed breathily, remembering. "I couldn't find anything that made me look good! Y'know; not like a kid anymore. I was 16! I didn't wanna look like a kid. It was pissing me off so much… but Lilly was so patient and kept telling me to relax. I couldn't relax! I was freakin' out, Ollie! So she goes…"

----------

**Author Note: Cliff hanger type thing!! I'm awful, i know XD but i gotta make you want to actually read on!! It's either that or i hold a gun to your head but i didn't think that that was very appropriate!! So yeah =) Review and let me know what you think!! Later all =)**


	5. You should always keep a Lilly handy

**Author Note: Because I love you all SO much XD But you can thank Mildly Deranged again, because she is awesome....and gives me such great reviews that i feel guitly NOT updating!! Lol **

**Another thank you to my dude and awesome Beta, Lord Jellyfish!! You rock dude!! Thanks for all your help and advice, you are brilliant and a genius!! *bows* XD**

**Alrighty then... it's finally time to reveal some of Miley and Lilly's past!! Hope you like it =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**You should always keep a Lilly handy; you never know when you might need one**

**Flashback – Lilly's POV**

"Come on, Miles, please chill! There must be something for you to wear!"

"But there isn't! Not a damn thing! It all makes me look like I'm still 15, still a kid!"

"Well technically, you're not 16 for another couple of hours! So you won't have to worry about that till later really!"

"Not helping, Lilly!"

"Sorry, sorry. Alright how about…" I slid off the bed and rummaged around in the closet until I found what I was looking for. "This?"

Miley stared at the dress I held out to her.

"Nuuuh I don't know, Lil!" She threw her hands in the air, going to sit on the bed as I dove back into the closet.

"There must be **something**! You are Hannah Montana after all!"

"Yeah, but you know I can't wear any of my Hannah stuff, someone is **bound **to notice!"

"I know! But if we accessorize…" I pulled out another dress, red this time. "This, with…" I reached back in. "This." I produced a pair of scissors and saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Er Lil? I don't think you really get the concept of accessorizing, do you?" I just rolled my eyes at her and set about attacking the dress with the scissors.

"Just trust me, Miles, you'll look amazing!" Miley shrugged, but watched me intently.

I could feel her eyes on me as I worked, making me smile as fabric fell to the floor and I dug in my pocket for the needle and thread that I had brought with me.

I had been prepared for this. I knew what Miley was like, so I **always **came prepared now. I hadn't watched all those sewing shows on TV for nothing, y'know!

But not even Oliver knew this. Neither he nor Miley knew I could do anything constructive with my hands, and it wasn't like I was going to tell them that the hobby I'd decided to take up was sewing! If Amber and Ashley found out they'd have a field day!

It wasn't long before I was done and I knew she was burning with curiosity. It was a miracle she'd been able to go this long without bursting!

"Okay Lilly, seriously, what are you doing?" I grinned to myself as I put the needle and thread back in my jeans pockets and stood up.

"There. All done." I held the dress out for her to see.

I watched as her mouth fell open and she reached out for it.

"Lilly, it's…wow. It's seriously…wow." I grinned.

"A speechless Miley Stewart!" I shook my head. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

She grinned up at me.

"Shut it, you! But no, I'm serious Lil, I never knew you could do…well…this! It's amazing!"

"All I did was cut off the sleeves, shorten it a bit…okay a lot, but you got the legs so you might as well show 'em off! But it wasn't much really-" I was suddenly cut off as Miley flung herself at me, wrapping her arms round me and hugging me tight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Lilly, I love you!"

"Heh I love you too, Miles, but I also love being able to breathe so…"

"Oh, yeah sorry!" She let go of me, still grinning.

"Come on then, you better go put it on! People will be arriving soon, and I think Jackson said he had something for you?"

"Yeah, good idea!" She disappeared into her huge closest, only to re-appear a moment later, still clutching the dress. "Oh…and Lilly?"

I looked over at her from where I was sat on the bed.

"Yeah?" She looked serious now.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you!" I grinned at her.

"Anytime, Miles, anytime."

With one last grin she disappeared again.

---------

When she finally emerged from the closest again she was dressed in the red dress I'd 'altered', a pair of bright red high heels to match and her hair hung in loose curls down her back and shoulders.

I couldn't help myself as I stared at her, my mouth dropping open.

I knew Miley was my best friend, but holy crap!

My eyes raked up her long legs, over her body and up until I met her gaze.

"So? What do you think?" She twirled on the spot for me.

"I…you look…wow!" I couldn't stop staring!

What the hell was wrong with me?!

"You really think so?" she asked me earnestly.

I met her gaze again and saw the uncertainty.

I got up off the bed and went to stand in front of her.

"I know so." She smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Thanks, Lils. But it's all thanks to you, the dress is amazing!" I nodded, my eyes taking in the dress that really rather selfishly covered her body. "But I think it's missing something." She turned to examine herself in the full length mirror, frowning slightly. "I'm just not sure what."

I watched her as she turned this way and that, trying to figure it out, when I suddenly remember I hadn't given her her birthday present yet!

"Oh. I almost forgot. This is for you." I pulled the small box out of my back pocket and handed it to her.

Suddenly I was very nervous.

What if she didn't like it? What if she thought it was too weird for me to be giving her something like that? What if she-

"Oh Lilly…wow." She had opened the box and was holding the necklace out in front of her, admiring it. "I love it!"

"You-you do?" My heart was beating so fast inside my chest.

"Yeah, I do." She flashed me another of her breath-taking smiles. "Would you…?" She motioned to the necklace, sweeping her hair up so that I could put it on for her.

"Err sure." She smelt amazing, like nothing I'd ever smelt before. And her skin was so smooth and warm to the touch as my fingers brushed against the back of her neck and her shoulders, fastening the necklace.

She let her hair spill back down and turned to admire herself in the mirror once more.

"Perfect." Her eyes were fixed on the necklace, as mine were stuck on her. "I knew it was missing something. Thank you Lilly, thank you so much." I smiled as she hugged me to her.

I had gotten the necklace a few weeks earlier, from a store in New York when I'd gone with Miley and her dad for the shopping trip he'd promised her.

I'd seen it as we had walked down the high street and I'd known instantly that it was the perfect present.

I hadn't known what to get her before; she was so hard to buy for because she had almost everything she wanted, what with being Hannah Montana and all!

But the necklace was so perfect that I **had **to get it, no matter what the cost!

And cost me it had! I'd been glad that I'd saved all my money from my part-time job, as well as all the money from Christmas and my previous birthday.

The chain was real silver and the pendant was a silver heart, just the outside of it, it wasn't filled in, so you could see right through it. It was polished to a shine and was actually quite light.

I had had to sneak off to get it and I nearly got lost but it was worth it.

"I'm glad you like it, Miles."

"Like it? I **love **it, Lil! It's the best present ever!"

"You mean it?" She pulled away from me and looked me dead in the eye.

"I mean it." I grinned at her, I'd never been happier.

That was until she kissed me.

----------

**Author Note: Heh heh sorry i left it there, but did you like it so far?? Don't worry, you will find out more, have no fear!! But in the meantime, review and let me know what you thought, 'kay? Thanking you to people who have already reviewed, you guys are awesome!! Later all =)**


	6. Late Night Confessions

**Author Note: Very VERY short chapter, sorry =S but this is just like an inbetween thing, so you can get Oliver and Miley's POV on the flashbacks =)**

**Thank you once again to my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish himself!! You rock dude =)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Late Night Confessions**

**Miley's POV**

"You kissed her?!"

"Oliver! What did I say about interrupting?!"

"Sorry, sorry, but you can't just spring something like that on a guy and not expect him to say something!" I glared at him…then sighed.

He was right. It wasn't fair really.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Yeah, alright. I'm sorry, Ollie. Can I continue, or was there something else?" He chewed his bottom lip, a frown on his face. "Oliver?"

"I never knew Lilly could sew! And that dress **did **look good on you!" I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "What? I was justsaying!"

"I know you were. And yes, she could certainly do wonders with her hands…" I let out a sigh of regret, and longing, that didn't go unmissed by Oliver.

"There's more, isn't there? More between you and her." I glanced up at him to find his eyes fixed on my face, watching me intently, like he was afraid of missing something.

I sighed again and nodded.

"Yeah…there's more. A whole lot more. But I'll get to that soon enough, alright?" He nodded still watching me as we walked.

"So it was Lilly that got you that necklace. I always thought it was from your dad or…" He trailed off, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Or?"

"Or Jake." He mumbled, not meeting my gaze as he stared down at the sidewalk.

"Jake Ryan? Why the heck would he give me something like that?" But then the memory of that night came screaming back.

"Yeah…I guess…but why would **Lilly** give you something like that?" He pointed out.

I had to agree, he had me there.

The necklace must have cost her fortune and she'd never have given me something like that unless…

"…unless she was in love with you." Oliver finished off my thought.

I met his gaze now and I saw something click as he finally began to understand.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"So she…and did you…?" He didn't finish the sentence but I didn't need him to.

"I guess I did, yeah."

----------

**Author Note: Told you it was short!! But the next one will be longer and posted soon =)**

**Review and let me know what you thought, k? And thanks to everyone who has already, you rule guys!! Later **


	7. Happy…in love?

**Author Note: Next chapter, as promised!! Heh heh promise lol damn i'm good!! Sorry =)**

**Anywho....thanks go to my dude, Lord Jellyfish, who has made the story grammer/spelling mistake free and used his creative genius to get it this far for me!! Thanks, you're the best =)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannaha Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Happy…in love?**

**Flashback – Lilly's POV**

"M-Miley?" I stared at her in shock when she pulled away.

The kiss had only lasted a second and it had been so gentle that if I hadn't had my eyes open I probably wouldn't have realised I was being kissed at all.

But I had been kissed.

By Miley.

My best friend.

Who I had an annoyingly freakin' massive crush on.

"Lilly, I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She started rambling, a blush colouring her cheeks as I watched, making her look more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before.

I couldn't help myself, pulling her to me and pressing my lips to hers, cutting her off mid-sentence.

My eyes closed and all I could feel, all I could hear, taste, smell was her.

Just her.

The way I'd always wanted it.

I felt her kiss me back, her arms wrapping themselves round my neck, pulling me closer to her.

After only a few second, I pulled away, gasping for breath as I stared into her eyes.

"Miley, I know you're my best friend and everything, and I know this is sudden but I **really **like you. I don't mean in the friend way, or even the best friend way, no, well yeah of course I like you in the best friend way, 'cos you're my best friend!" I laughed shakily, bordering on hysteria as I failed to stop myself rambling even more. "I mean I **like you** like you! Like as more than a best friend, y'know? But you don't have to-" Thankfully, I was cut off before I could make more of a fool out of myself.

Her lips were soft on mine, and I was glad she had decided this was the best way to shut me up, instead of slapping me, which was the only real alternative.

"Lilly, relax, okay?" She kissed me again. "I know what you mean. I like you too."

"You-you do?" She nodded; her beautiful blue eyes serious.

"Yeah, for a while now. I just never thought you liked me too!" I laughed with her as my heart soared.

She liked me too!

**Now **I'd never been happier!

I grinned as I kissed her, feeling her lips curve into a smile as well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making us fly apart.

"Miley? It's Jackson, can I come in?"

"Umm yeah, sure." She gasped out, her cheeks colouring again.

The door opened to reveal Jackson in a suit.

"Wow, Jackson! You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you, birthday girl!" He grinned, eyeing us suspiciously as we stood at opposite sides of the room, red faced and out of breath.

"Erm…so what did you want, Jackson?" Miley asked, trying to distract him from his all-too-obvious train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I wanted to give you your present before everyone gets here!" He walked over to her and handed her a carefully wrapped present.

"Oh, wow, Jackson, you didn't have to get me anything!" She shook it as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! You would have gone schitzo if I hadn't! Now open it!" I grinned and watched as she tore off the paper and opened the box.

I edged nearer when I saw the look on her face.

"Oh. Jackson, I…I love it. Thank you so much!" She removed the present and held it up.

It was a picture frame, beautifully decorated with silver butterflies and hearts. The photo was of their family, all of them. I could tell because I spotted Robbie amongst the crowd of people. He was a lot younger and had one arm round a woman, Miley and Jackson's mom I decided, and the other round a young Jackson.

The woman held in her arms a toddler with long brown curls and beautiful blue eyes. I knew instantly it was Miley.

"I'm glad. It took me forever to find it!" He grinned, watching his sister as she examined the picture.

My eyes were fixed on Miley as well. I spotted the tears in her eyes as she hugged Jackson.

She smiled at me over his shoulder and I smiled back, happy that she was happy.

"Alright then, come on down if you're ready. It's time to get this party started!" I turned to follow Jackson downstairs but I was stopped as Miley grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the room and shutting the door.

"Miley, what are you-" I was cut off by her lips.

I wrapped my arms round her without thinking, kissing her back enthusiastically.

"Mmm…mmm…Miley, we should really go help Jackson." What the heck was I saying?!

I didn't wanna stop kissing her!

Thankfully she felt the same.

"I know, but he interrupted us, so he can wait while we finish what we started." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

Less than a minute later, we were interrupted **again** by Jackson shouting up the stairs for us to get our 'butts down there or I'm comin' up to getcha'!'

I grinned as Miley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess we better go."

"Yeah, who knows what the Jacksonator might do!" Miley laughed, kissing me once more before taking my hand in hers and leading me out the room and down the stairs.

I had literally never been so happy before in my entire life!

I actually think…that maybe I was, I don't know…in love…?

------------

**Author Note: Sooo? Likin' the Liley action at last are we?? Lmao i know i am!! Anyway review and let me know what you think!! Next chapter on it's way soon =) Later guys**


	8. Late Night Confessions Part 2

**Author Note: Very VERY VERY short this time, i know and i'm sorry but the next chapter shall be posted right away so don't get too mad at me, okay? Lol these bits with Miley and Oliver is just kinda like commentary, like what they both think of the flashbacks and Miley/Lilly's past. So yeah!**

**Another thank you to my beta, Lord Jellyfish, you are so amazing and an awesome friend, thanks for using your genius writing skills to help me =)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Late Night Confessions - Part 2**

**Miley's POV**

There was silence for a while as we walked, both of us deep in thought.

I'd never told anyone any of this before, and it felt…I don't know how it felt exactly, but thinking about it made my heart ache like mad.

I could remember everything. Every detail.

What she was wearing, how she had her hair, what she smelt like…how she tasted…

I squeezed my eyes shut, trusting Oliver for a moment to keep me from banging into anything, as I just let myself re-live the moment.

She had tasted so amazing, like all my favourite food rolled into one…no, she had tasted better than that. Her lips had been so soft, fitting to mine like we were made for each other.

And when I'd held her hand, our fingers entwining, it felt like we were two parts of a puzzle the way we fitted so perfectly together.

It was unbelievable.

I'd dreamt about kissing her for so long before that, but I'd never had the courage. Plus…I'd been afraid.

Afraid that if she knew how I felt she'd be disgusted, that she'd hate me and never come near me again.

I couldn't have lived with that. So the only other option had been to just keep quiet, keep things as they were.

At least that way I didn't run the risk of losing her.

"So…does Jackson know then?" Oliver's voice pulled me back to reality.

I opened my eyes to see him watching me again.

"I don't know. He…I think maybe. He never said anything directly, y'know? But after the whole thing with Jake, he kinda…hinted, I guess. I didn't get it then. I was too wrapped up in my own self-centred little world to care."

---------

**Author Note: Told you it was short!! Sorry guys!! But review anyway and the next chapter will be along any minute =) later **


	9. You shouldn’t argue with yourself

**Author Note: See? SEE!? It's ALOT longer and i posted it right away, so no one can complain!! Lol well it's Miley's turn to tell a bit of the history between her and Lilly!!**

**Alright, a MASSIVE thank you to Lord Jellyfish, who made me lol with his comments about this chapter!! You're awesome dude and thanks for making me smile with all your compliments!! You rock XD**

**Anyway....enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**You shouldn't argue with yourself...'cos you know you'll only lose**

**Flashback – Miley's POV**

"Yeah, it was awesome. Thanks again for paying, by the way. You know you didn't have to pay for everything, I would have chipped in!"

"_It's not a problem, babe. Nah, I like treating you, but maybe you can give me a proper thank you when I see you later?" _I laughed, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Before I could say anymore, the door to my room flew open and Jackson stormed in.

"Miley, off the phone **now!" **I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Err Jake? I gotta go, my brother forgot to take his medication this morning, but I'll see you in a bit." I ended the call and stared up at Jackson. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Was that Jake Ryan you were talking to?" he demanded, completely ignoring my question.

"What if it is? What's it got to do with you?" I put the phone back on its hook and stood up.

I was tall but Jackson was taller still, beating me by a good few inches.

"Its got everything to do with me, Miley! You're my little sister and I don't want you to have anything to do with that boy!" He was yelling, I wasn't exactly sure why.

He'd never had a problem with any of the guys I'd dated before! And anyway, Jake hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jeez, take a chill pill, Jackson. What's your damage?" I walked over to my mirror, checking my hair.

"My damage?! Miley, this isn't you! My little sister doesn't talk like that! Neither does she blow her best friends off for some guy!" He came up behind me, but I just ignored him. "Miley, what's happened to you? Since you started dating him, you've changed!"

"Yeah, well get used to it." Yuck, I think I'm getting a spot. And I have a date tonight as well! Great. Just great!

"Miley, will you listen to me please!" Jackson grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him.

"What do you want, Jackson? Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped at him.

He was such a pain. Why couldn't he butt out of my life?!

"I want Miley back. The old one, my little sister!"

"Yeah well I'm 16 now; I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I never said you were, Miles. But just 'cos your 16 now doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. There's more than just yourself to consider!"

"'There are two other people in this house!'" I imitated him. "You sound just like dad!"

"I wasn't talking about us, Miley. I was talking about Lilly and Oliver. You remember them? Your best friends who have been there for you since we moved here!"

"Yeah…what's your point?" I stared at him, folding my arms.

"My point is, Miley, that since this guy-"

"He has a name y'know. It's Jake."

"I know he has a name, and to be honest with you, Miles, I don't care!" I scowled at him. How dare he talk about my boyfriend like that! "Since he's come into your life, you've been forgetting what's really important! Your friends! I haven't seen Lilly or Oliver round here since you started dating that guy!"

"Yeah well…move on, I have." I turned from him, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my keys from my desk.

"Miley!"

"What? What do you want, Jackson? This has nothing to do with you! It's my life, my friends, **my boyfriend**! So just butt the hell out, alright?" He'd gotten me mad, it was his own fault.

"Alright." Wow. I hadn't expected him to give in so easily.

"Okay. Thank you." I pushed past him to get to the door.

"Oh, one more thing before you go."

"What now?"

"Lilly called." I turned to face him, his expression was unreadable.

"Yeah? And?"

"She said…she said sorry." I frowned.

"What the heck for?" I couldn't think of anything that she needed to apologise for.

"She said sorry that she ever trusted you. And that that night was a mistake." Jackson held my gaze.

My mind whirring frantically before suddenly…

"Oh."

I was frozen to the spot as Jackson brushed past me and out the door.

There was silence, but then I heard his footsteps coming back.

"There was one more thing, I almost forgot. She said something else. She said you'd understand it." I turned to face him slowly; my mind had frozen, stuck on what he'd just said. "She said to tell you 'Promises'."

Then he was gone again.

I stayed stood in the middle of my room, staring at the spot where he'd been but not seeing anything as my eyes unfocused and filled with tears.

How could I have forgotten?

What the hell had happened to me? I was…I had changed, I knew that. But I just hadn't realised how much.

"Promises…" The tears streamed down my face, making my mascara run, but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything then; I just wanted…I wanted my best friend.

I wanted Lilly. The one thing I needed most of all was the one thing I'd lost; ruined!

I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms round my knees and hugging them close, trying to hold it all in. But it didn't work.

"Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god…Lilly…"

I didn't know how long I'd been there before the phone started ringing.

My muscles ached so it must have been a while.

I moved slowly, hardly daring to breathe in case I fell apart again.

"Hello?" I sounded ill, like I had a really sore throat or something.

"_Miley? Is that you?"_

"Uh. Yeah, hi Jake." I'd completely forgotten about him.

"_So are you coming, or what? You sound ill..."_

"Umm yeah, but I'll be alright. Sorry I got sidetracked, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"_Sure. See you in a bit."_

"Bye." The line went dead and I threw the phone back on my bed as I stood up slowly.

What was I going to do?

I had a boyfriend but…Lilly…

I groaned as my head started thumping. I couldn't think about this, not now.

I just had to get today over with then I could come home and cry as much as I wanted when I was in bed.

I had a reputation now, and I couldn't have it damaged because of a stupid one night thing!

_But it wasn't stupid, was it?_

Yes it was. She was my best friend,for crying out loud! Not to mention a** she! **It wasn't right.

_You seriously believe that, do you?_

Of course I freakin' believe that! It didn't mean anything!

_Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that, try and convince yourself that it meant nothing, that it wasn't the best night of your entire life! Go on; see if you can believe it._

Shut up, shut up, **shut up!**

_Alright, have it your way. But maybe your brother is right. You have changed._

No, I haven't. I'm still Miley Stewart! I'm still me! I've just grown up!

_Oh is that what it is? I'd never have guessed! Well maybe you should grow back down, if this is what it does to you._

Right, I'm not listening any more! I have places to go, people to see!

_Yeah, doesn't everybody, but maybe you should go see someone else instead…?_

Like who?

_Oh I'm sure you know her. Quite tall, blonde, skater…you now who I mean, can't for the life of me remember her name!_

Not funny. And anyway, I can't, I have to meet Jake.

_Oh yes, that's right! __**The **__Jake Ryan! Can't be late now! Wouldn't want to upset him…_

Shut the hell up! This has got nothing to….okay. Okay I'm seriously losing it! I'm arguing with myself!

This is all her fault! I know it is!

_Keep telling yourself that. But don't forget, you can't help who you fall in love with!_

I am **not **in love with her! I love Jake!

_Suuuure! Oh look and there's a flying pig!_

I scowled as I wiped my face. I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"Holy crap!" I looked horrible!

I glanced at my watch. Hmm…I was already late, so what's another minute?

I re-did my make up carefully, concentrating on that instead of the stupid, know-it-all voice in my head.

It sounded like me, sure, but it wasn't right. I had changed, yes of course I had, and I did feel something for Lilly, I knew that too, but it was friendly feelings! The kind of feelings you have for your best friend!

_Ex-best friend._

What?

_She's your ex-best friend, remember? After Jake appeared, all she's done is cramp your style and hung about like a bad smell!_

Well I wouldn't go that far…but yeah, I guess.

_You don't need her; you don't need either of them! You have Jake and you're popular now, so why would you need them?_

Exactly!

_You're such a bitch, you know that?_

Excuse me! It was you who just said…okay, I'm not listening to you anymore! I have better stuff to be doing right now, so goodbye!

With that I grabbed my jacket and my bag and disappeared out the room.

For the rest of the day, I managed to enjoy myself and forget about all the other stuff.

I didn't need her. She just brought me down.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Jake slid an arm round my waist.

"I'm good." I grinned up at him.

"You having fun?"

"Of course!"

"I'm glad." He bent and kissed me, his lips were hard against my own, too forceful, and his hands were rough.

Not like hers.

He was nothing like her.

------------

**Author Note: Sooo? Are you guys all beginning to get an idea of the history and what happened between Lilly and Miley? Well review and let me know what you think!! Later guys =)**


	10. Bad dreams or good nightmares?

**Author Note: Okey Dokey, chapter 10 up and loaded XD I doubt there will be anymore chapters today, i really should be doing my school work since i go back monday, but i haven't...there's always tomorrow...but then i won't do it tomorrow either....i'm screwed XD  
Oh well i'll try my best to get chapter 11 done for you all so yeah, wish me luck lol**

**Okay a thank you once again to my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish, who has never once let me down with his ninja beta-ing skills!! You rock, dude!! Oh and peeps, if you like my fanfic, yes this one, then you guys should all check out his new one!! It's a Liley and the first coupla chapters are out, so go read it!! NOW!! Or else i will be forced to with hold chapters from you all!!  
Yes i am that evil!! But seriously, it's an amazing story!!**

**Anyway...Enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Bad dreams or good nightmares?**

**Lilly's POV**

_Miley? _

_Miley! Over here! _

_No, Miley, please! _

_Don't leave me, please don't go! _

_I need you, Miley!_

_Don't…no you can't…I-I…Miley, I love…_

"Miley!" I sat bolt upright in bed.

Wide awake and panting like I'd just run a marathon.

Holy shit! What the hell was that?!

I stared into the blackness of my room, trying to get my breath back as sweat poured off of me.

Jesus it was hot!

I flung the covers back and slid out of bed.

Standing in the middle of my room, I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I tried to slow my racing heart.

_Okay, okay, Lilly, chill! It was only a dream, okay? Nothing to get worked up over!_

I let out the breath I'd been holding and opened my eyes again, letting them adjust to the dark.

I glanced over at my clock, the luminous hands glowing eerily in the darkness.

Four in the morning.

I let out a sigh and ran my finger through my hair, trying to tame it after the tossing and turning I'd undoubtedly done.

The dream had seriously freaked me out! I hadn't dreamt of Miley since…okay last night, but usually it wasn't that…vivid.

God! I hated this. The dreams always left me feeling so helpless and used. It was horrible.

I don't think I could remember a time when I **hadn't **dreamt about her. She was on my mind 24/7, I never got a moments peace and it was seriously starting to affect me!

See? This was the effect she had on me! I couldn't even sleep anymore because of her!

I sighed angrily, flopping back down on my bed pulling the covers round me again now that I wasn't so hot.

"Bitch. I can't get away from her even when I'm asleep."

_But do you really want to get away from her?_

"Huh? Of course I do! I fucking hate her. All she does is hurt me and now ignore me."

_Maybe, but why don't you just talk to her about?_

"Why the fuck would I talk to her when I could beat the shit out of her instead?"

_Tut tut, Lillian! That's not very civil, or lady-like!_

"Yeah? Well I've never been one for stereotypes."

_You're missing my point here._

"And what exactly is your point?"

_That you can't stop thinking about her, even though you claim you hate her, it doesn't stop you dreaming about her every night. Or watching her every movement out of the corner of your eye. Or wanting her so badly that it makes you want to scream._

"That is **not **true!"

_Oh really?_

"Yeah, really! She hurt me. She broke my heart without even a backwards glance! Why the fuck would I care enough to want her?"

_So you did love her?_

"Once, maybe. But not anymore."

_And why not?_

"Because…because of everything! Everything that's happened, everything that she did!"

_Maybe she didn't realise that she was hurting you so badly. Did you ever tell her? Or ask her why?_

"No of course I never told her! But I did try asking her…once."

_And?_

"She laughed it off. Like she never even remembered, like it never happened. It just hurt me even more so I never asked again."

…_did she love you?_

"What does it matter?"

_It matters a lot! Did she love you?_

"I…I don't know. I told myself that she did, that she must've loved me as much as I loved her! Otherwise why would she have let that night happen? …but then that all went out the window, didn't it? When she broke her fucking promise!"

_But you kept yours?_

"Of course I kept mine! How could I not when I loved her so goddamn much?"

_Maybe you should talk to her again. Now that she knows how you really feel about what's happened._

"What's the point? She'll just make some shit up about not knowing what she was doing, or that she slipped and just 'fell' on his lips!"

_Maybe she will…or maybe she'll tell you the truth. You won't know until you talk to her!_

"But I don't want to fucking talk to her!"

_Then what do you want?_

"I want revenge! I want her to know just how much she hurt me! I want her to feel how I felt when I saw her there with **him**! I want her to know what it feels like to have her heart ripped out and broken by the person she loves most in the entire fucking world!"

…_Well at least people can't say you don't have goals in life!_

I scowled, glaring out the window as the street lamps lit up the sidewalk below.

It'd now gotten so bad that I was sat here talking to myself!

See? This is what she did to me! I was going mad and it was all her fault!

"Bitch."

_So how do you plan to extract this so called 'revenge' of yours? Hmm?_

"Oh, I have a few ideas!" I grinned to myself. "But I'm going to need some help, I think. Maybe Oliver…"

I glanced around the room for the first time. It was then I realised that it was too quiet; my insane rambling would surely've woken even Oliver up! And this is the guy who slept through the entire second half of _Ghostbusters_!

So where the hell was he?!

---------

**Author Note: Heh heh you see it all coming together now!?!? Hope you guys are liking it so far!! Review and let me know, 'kay? You guys are awesome!! Later**


End file.
